I don't have one yet Could use some help in that
by Shinegami's Little Sis
Summary: Relena is married with a daughter. Her husband is abusive. Rated for violence and mild swearing. Please REVIEW!


Hello! New fanfic from me! I'm trying to write my other ones too, but I always get sidetracked. Anyway, this is a little violent, and there's mild swearing. Nothing too bad.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or anything related to them. Helena and Jasson are "my own creations" as is Mathew. You won't see him much though.  
  
Characters: Gundam Pilots, Gundam girls, Helena/ called Héra (Relena's daughter) 16, Jasson Maxwell (Duo and Hilde's oldest) 17, and Mathew Raymond (Relena's husband)  
  
Dear Jasson, It's me! Héra! Dad's gone, so I have the chance to write. Mom's trying to  
finish supper before he gets home.  
Get your dad to meet us at the safe house Friday night, after dark.  
We're finally leaving him! After he passes out we're going to sneak  
out of the house and head to the S.H. I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I'm scared. What if it doesn't  
work? No. I have to believe that it will.  
Wish us luck!  
  
Héra  
  
Helena hurriedly sealed the letter and ran to the mailbox. 2 days, she thought, then we can leave. She ran back to the house to help her mother with supper. They had just placed the food on the table, when the door burst open.  
  
"Relena! Helena!" Mathew yelled from the door, "Get over here, now!"  
  
Relena ushered Helena to the door and they each gave Mathew a kiss on the cheek as hello. He grumbled and pushed them out of the way. The 3 of them silently ate supper, and then Mathew sat in front of the TV with his beer. Relena told her daughter in Japanese, which Helena had learned in order to keep things from her father, to pack very few things in a single backpack. While Relena did the dishes, Helena put a few pairs of jeans, a couple of tank tops and some underclothing in a backpack, as well as all of her money. She then went into her mother's room and did the same, adding passports, and anything else they might need.  
  
"Helena!" She heard Mathew yelling from the television room.  
  
Helena gulped and ran downstairs, handing the backpack to her mother. She walked up to her father and smiled sweetly. He told her to kneel down, and she did as she was told. She didn't even have time to blink before his fist connected with the side of her face. Helena's body jerked at an unnatural angle and she fell over. She blinked away the stars and slowly pushed herself back to her knees. Mathew smirked at her and his other hand came crashing to the other side of her face. She lay there moaning as he stood up and began kicking at her stomach and back. A particularly misjudged kick hit her head, and she fell lifeless.  
  
The next time she awoke, she was in her bed, and her mother was sitting next to her, holding an icepack to Helena's head. Helena groaned and closed her eyes again. Relena leaned down to give her daughter a kiss  
  
"We're leaving tonight sweetheart." She whispered after doing so.  
  
Helena's eyes flew open again and she stared into her mother's eyes. She smiled slightly, and fell back asleep. Relena woke her up a few hours later, donning a black eye. She helped Helena out of the house and carried her on her back. Helena hated to depend on her mother, but she didn't have enough energy to walk on her own. A few hours later, they arrived at a large house surrounded by high fences covered in plants, and no gate. Relena grunted and shifted Helena a bit to get at something in her pocket. She parted the vines to reveal a concealed card slide. She slid her card in it and the ground opened to reveal a set of stairs leading downwards. She carefully made her way down and pushed a button nearby. The ground closed again, and she slowly made her way down the rest of the stairs. By this time, Helena had fallen asleep once again, and was getting increasingly heavy for her mother. Finally, they arrived at the safe house. The SH was about 7 stories underground and consisted of ten bedrooms, a large kitchen and eating area, a recreational room, a study, and a training room. Only the Gundam Pilots, their families and herself had the keys. After placing Helena in one of the smaller room that were closer to the kitchen, Relena picked up the phone and dialed Duo's phone number.  
  
"Maxwell residence, Duo speaking!" A cheerful voice answered.  
  
Relena never even had the chance to say hello, when she broke down in tears. Duo immediately knew who it was. Relena had often called him, doing the very same thing as she was now. Duo whispered soothing words to her and waited for her to calm down.  
  
"We're at the Safe House Duo." Relena finally managed, causing Duo to gasp, "Could you get here early? And bring some bandages and lots of painkillers."  
  
Duo swore and yelled to Hilde, Jasson and their many other children to pack. He then asked Relena what had happened, but before Relena could answer, she heard Helena moan and whimper from the bedroom. She quickly said goodbye and hung up.  
  
Duo cursed again and flew around the house. He told Hilde to call the Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. Once she was finished, she began to gather some medical supplies and some food. Jasson was fidgety, worried about his best friend. They were about to leave, when the phone rang again, Duo ran to answer it. He said hello as calmly as he could, but his irritation was still evident.  
  
"What's wrong?" A strong voice asked, his Japanese accent light, yet noticeable.  
  
Duo smiled for a second, then frowned. He told Heero to meet him outside the SH and hung up. It took them ten minutes to drive there, and Duo sent Hilde and Jasson in with the supplies. He sat on a nearby bench and waited for Heero. He didn't wait long. Heero came jogging up and sat next to Duo. Before he could ask what had happened, Duo exploded.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded angrily, "You've been gone for sixteen and a half years, without so much as a Christmas card! Didn't you even care what was happening in our lives? Huh?"  
  
Heero looked down at his hands, and Duo was surprised to see guilt and sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Holy s***" Duo stared at Heero, "You've learned to show you're emotions! You've learned emotions! This is great!"  
  
(AN: I think Duo's got a language problem!)  
  
Duo smiled and was about to give Heero a friendly hug, when he shot Duo a patented Yuy death glare. Duo immediately sobered and stood up.  
  
"I'm not the one to tell you man. Relena is." Duo parted the vines and inserted his cards, not seeing the look of surprise on Heero's face.  
  
Heero quietly followed Duo down the stairs and was greeted warmly by his many friends. He was again about to ask what was going on, when Relena exited a nearby room, closing the door behind her. She looked up and froze.  
  
"Heero." 


End file.
